Flipped
by lovingcabbages
Summary: Like the novel 'Flipped', everything changes when Marinette is forced into often being Adrien's company. Adrien, however, finds that he enjoys their proximity. Meanwhile, Cat Noir tries hard to get over Ladybug, who notices his shift in behaviour. Also, Chloe may be horrid but even she eventually gets a redemption arc.
1. A Fresh Start

Marinette strode over to the locker room, actually early to school for once. Even though she was supposed to be looking for Alya, she had too much to think about at the moment. Sighing slightly, she reflected upon how the last year had passed by. Last year, she was silly, bumbling Marinette who couldn't act sane around Adrien. Last year, she was worrisome, unconfident Marinette, constantly struggling to keep up with saving Paris and making sure she didn't fail every subject. Last year, she was different. At the end of the school term, Marinette had experienced a nasty wake up call as she saw her grades, all narrow passes, and had made up her mind to plan her time so that she balanced being Ladybug with her work. That meant no time to think about Adrien.

Once she had made the decision, she had told Alya immediately, and without hesitation, Alya had supported her. She really was the best friend ever. Marinette had even told Alya that she was Ladybug sometime around the end of the term when Alya had shown serious concern about her late coming. Since then, Alya had helped Marinette come up with much better excuses for school.

Right on cue, Alya sprinted into the locker room, pulling Marinette into a sudden and tight hug.

"Marinette! I missed you so much!"

Trying not to suffocate, Marinette managed a reply. "I missed you too Alya! How was London? You have to tell me everything!"

Lowering her voice to a whisper, Alya spoke again. "Never mind London. That last akuma attack had me terrified! You and Cat Noir really have to stop dramatically saving each others' lives."

"Don't worry about me. Besides, everything gets fixed when I say miraculous ladybug."

"Did I hear someone say ladybug?" Nino walked up to the two of them, waving happily.

"Right, isn't she your soulmate or something?" Alya said with an eye roll, sneaking a sideways glance at Marinette.

"What? You must be talking about Adrien. I swear he already named their kids," he said, causing Marinette to start blushing slightly. Alya laughed, but not loudly.

 _Nope. No more Adrien_. She dug her nails hard into her palm before looking back up.

"Where is he anyway? We're going to be late," Alya asked.

"He told me he had a photo shoot or something. We should probably go on first," Nino said.

Nodding, Marinette and Alya followed him into the classroom. When they took up their usual seats, however, they were not prepared for what awaited them.

"What!" Alya said loudly.

On the board, instead of a lesson plan, was a seating plan. A _seating_ plan. Beside it, Marinette could swear Miss Bustier was enjoying herself at Alya's look of horror.

"It's your new seats!" Miss Bustier said... chirpily? "It's only for literature, of course, but I thought you all needed a little more mixing around, especially after the last term."

At the mention of the last term, all heads turned to Chloe, who was shamelessly ignoring them, examining her nails instead. The environment suddenly felt heavier as Marinette and Alya passed a disappointed glance. For a while before spring break, Chloe had somehow managed to increase her bratty outbursts and caused more than half of the akumatisations that took place. It had gotten so bad that just as the term was ending, there would often be shouting matches in the class. The toxic atmosphere had grown immensely since these occurrences often resulted in everyone being sent to the principal's office. Except for Chloe. Even Sabrina had finally snapped, leaving Chloe friendless and alone before the holidays. Alya and Marinette had both agreed that it was actually quite sad.

"Now if you'll all kindly move to your assigned seats." Miss Bustier began, but was drowned out by loud protests.

Marinette ignored the protests and focused on the board. She couldn't help noticing that everyone in the first row had been chosen because of their bad grades. Kim was with Alix, Chloe with Nathaniel and Rose was with Nino, who had failed his tests spectacularly after deciding to "screw tests" and "crash out with music". Looking for her name, she almost gasped in happiness when she saw that she was in the second last row. Most of her grades weren't fantastic, but her literature grade was exceptionally impressive. What surprised her was that Miss Bustier wasn't trying to keep an eye on her after months of late coming, sleeping during class, or missing class entirely. Now she would be able to sleep without detection.

The seat was perfect. If she ever had trouble, she would have still have Alya, who was thankfully just across the aisle from her.

Once she had managed to find her place, she looked next to her. The seat was empty. _Probably someone absent or late_. Behind her in the last row were Sabrina and Max. _Good. Emergency nerd supply._

Everything was going surprisingly well until about half the lesson had gone by. She felt someone try to be quiet as they sidled gingerly into the seat next to her. Even before she felt a bump on her arm, she knew who it was.

"Hi Marinette."

"Hey Adrien."

* * *

 _How on earth did I get into this mess?_ Adrien thought. After showing up half an hour late for school, he had hoped that he could find some familiarity in his usual seat next to Nino. Instead, he had entered to find a completely unrecognizable seating arrangement, and there was already someone beside Nino. Finding the only empty seat beside Marinette, he tried hard to be subtle about being that late, only to be slightly shaken by Marinette's first question.

"Another photo shoot?" She asked.

For a second, he had no idea what she was talking about. Then he remembered the lie he had told Nino.

"Uh yeah. My dad has me working more now since he released a new collection."

He couldn't possibly say "I was actually sneaking around my house trying to find more secret cupboards that my dad might be finding because the first cupboard I found had a book that might change my entire life as Cat Noir."

Marinette narrowed her eyes slightly at his response, and he felt his heart beat faster. _She knows I'm lying._

"You're early," he remarked, changing the topic quickly.

Her eyes widened suddenly, as though realizing that her late coming hadn't gone unnoticed.

"You know what they say. Early bird gets the worm."

"So you're into worms now?"

She chuckled a bit, her smile a little warmer than it had been a second ago, and Adrien felt himself relax.

"You're into ladybugs. That's no different!" She hissed with a playful smile.

Adrien felt his ears turning pink, biting his lip hard. She laughed softly at his reaction. _No more Ladybug,_ he thought. After he had been denied his advances for a countless number of times, he had decided to destroy his feelings for Ladybug. He was managing so far, flirting less often, and it was clear that this had led to more efficient battles. There was no turning back now. Ladybug was just a partner.

Suddenly, it occurred to him that something felt amiss. Marinette had just laughed at him. _Marinette_. Wasn't she usually uncomfortable around him? But he couldn't deny that seeing her laugh after such a long break was satisfying. Throughout spring break, he had tried hard to find more clues as to why his father knew about Hawkmoth and had that book, but hadn't been successful. The thought that his father may have something to do with whatever magic that he and Ladybug were part of made him uncomfortable.

Turning back to Marinette, he abruptly realized how chirpy she looked, as though there was an endless amount of energy and laughter inside her and all it would take was to break down some walls. Realizing that he was staring at her, Marinette turned her head away, and a new expression was set in her eyes. Adrien turned his attention back to Miss Bustier. Did he just activate another wall?

 _I want in,_ he found himself thinking. Maybe this was the way to get over Ladybug by making a new friend. Cat Noir could do this. Time to cataclysm through some walls.


	2. Establishing Grounds

Adrien found himself pacing quickly in his room, his mind racing. He'd woken up from his light sleep by Plagg's snoring (believe it or not that kwami was loud) and was now having a furious internal debate, muttering profusely. He remembered last night when he'd suddenly decided to completely ditch the flirting during his post - akuma time with Ladybug, and she had asked him if he was alright. Her expression of concern had been so genuine and moving. Furious with himself for even entertaining the possibility that she _wanted_ to be flirted with, and racked his brain for something else to distract him.

Suddenly sighing, he stopped in his tracks to look up.

"Thinking about her again?" Plagg said mockingly.

"What? Plagg no! I told you I would stop thinking about Ladybug!"

"I wasn't talking about Ladybug. You don't sigh when you think about Ladybug you just kind of space out and get a faraway look like a tortured poet."

A poorly aimed pillow whizzed past Plagg, who easily dodged it.

"Then who are you talking about?" He said, a little nervous that Plagg would get it right.

"The baker girl! Am I right? Am I right?" Plagg replied, flying fast to move right in front of Adrien's face.

Adrien scowled at Plagg, internally asking himself why he had thought of her so quickly in the first place. Before he could speak, Plagg moved slightly away from his face and spoke again.

"If you like her that much, just ask her out or something!"

"What? We're just friends! I can't do that!"

Plagg stopped moving, a wide grin on his face. "I wasn't implying a date, I just meant ask her if she wants to hang out."

Oh. Whoops.

Straightening up a little, it struck Adrien that Plagg's suggestion was actually not bad. If he went along with it, all he would need was something for them to do. At that moment, his phone chimed.

Nino - Hey dude can you help me with something?

Adrien - Sure what's up?

N - You know how Alya's birthday in this Saturday?

He remembered it with a gasp, a small idea formulating in his mind.

A - Yeah you need help planning it or something?

N - Actually, I kind of need you to take over the planning. I have a surprise planned for her ;) but I can't really do that and the planning please please please can you? I'll ask Marinette if she can help you!

The idea was growing at a dangerous rate.

A - Sure, sure. I'll ask Marinette myself I'm sure she already has ideas.

N - BLESS YOU ADRIEN YOU ARE THE MOST WONDERFUL GIFT TO HUMANKIND I OWE YOU SO MUCH THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU

Adrien laughed at Nino's ridiculous response before sending a quick 'np'. It was no problem after all. Alya was one of his best friends. And also, it was something that would genuinely interest Marinette, while also giving her room to be herself and loosen up. With a final bout of determination, he not-so-gently pushed a still grinning Plagg into his bag before setting out of his room.

* * *

Marinette managed to break her one day streak (if you could call it that) of being early to class. Running frantically up the stairs, she tried being quiet while entering the classroom, but it was much harder than it used to be before, what with her seat smack in the centre of the second last row. She couldn't help but admire the way Adrien had managed to slip in yesterday. The way he had done it was almost… _feline._

She finally reached her seat after attracting numerous stares when she tripped unceremoniously over Nino's foot and he apologized so profusely that she had found it suspicious. But even lucky Ladybug had some bad luck. Not five minutes had passed since she sat when the bell rang, and the scraping of chairs against the floor filled the room. She groaned.

Watching Alya make her way down the rows to Nino, she made to get up and follow but was held back when Adrien placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Hey Marinette, you know how Alya's birthday is this Saturday?"

She turned to Adrien.

"Yeah, I was going to get working on her present today."

"Um so the thing is… Nino was initially going to put together a party for her with her closest friends and stuff but he has some sort of surprise planned for her that's taking up all his time so he put me in charge of the planning and uh…"

She surveyed Adrien's expression. She understood what he was asking, and although she wasn't thrilled about spending time with the very person she was trying to get over, this was her best friend's party. She would give her life for Alya. Besides, the look on Adrien's face showed that he was trying so hard to make her comfortable and not end up a mess that she had to give in.

"Need help? I'd love to!"

Pure relief crossed Adrien's face.

"Thanks so much Marinette I owe you"

"Don't worry about it. Alya is my best friend I would have offered to help anyway," she said, laughing a little at the extent of his relief.

"Could we meet up later? We should probably start soon."

The gears in Marinette's head shifted. If they had to meet up, it couldn't be in a place where she would be uncomfortable. If she was uncomfortable in the place, she might die if she were there with Adrien.

"Sure, you can come over to the bakery later."

 _What are you doing idiot?_ Coming over to the bakery meant meeting her parents, who would insist on him staying for longer than necessary. Her room was thankfully devoid of posters but it still felt like having Adrien there was like opening herself up to him. Come to think of it, that wasn't a bad idea. She assumed that she was mostly over him, considering her lack of stuttering, so being actual friends with him might not be so hard. The alternative was completely removing him from her life, and in honesty, she really didn't want to miss out on having Adrien as a friend.

"Are you sure? I don't want to impose."

"Yeah, yeah. I'll see you later."

She got up and met Alya at the door, making sure her expression didn't betray any of the slight joy she was feeling.

* * *

After school, Adrien met Marinette at the locker room, and they had started walking towards the bakery. At first, both of them seemed enveloped in awkwardness, but as soon as Adrien mentioned gaming, Marinette lit up like a Christmas tree and their conversation flowed with unprecedented ease and enthusiasm. As they spoke, Adrien couldn't help but notice that talking to Marinette felt familiar, as though they had known each other for years. It was nice to have someone like that to talk to.

Upon reaching the bakery, Marinette introduced him to her parents.

"Mom, Dad, this is Adrien. He's a friend from school."

Adrien felt momentary joy at her use of the word 'friend'.

"Hi Mr and Mrs - " he started, but was engulfed in a hug so quickly that he couldn't continue. Both Marinette's parents beamed down at him after their impromptu group hug.

"Adrien, my boy call me Tom. I remember you from that gaming competition you had," her father started, placing a large palm on his shoulder with unexpected strength, causing him to shudder a little.

"And I'm Sabine, honey. I'll make you two some lunch give me a while," Marinette's Mom said, before disappearing behind the kitchen counter.

Suddenly, Adrien was aware of how happy he felt. No family in his life had ever been so welcoming of him. Not that he had met many families. Nino's parents had been so intimidated by the fact that his father was Gabriel Agreste, that they had practically bowed down to him when he had gone to their house.

Smiling and feeling much more at ease, he looked up at Marinette's dad.

"Thank you for this - lunch and letting me stay. I owe you guys."

Laughing a kind of homely laugh, Tom replied. "Don't worry about it. In fact, come over whenever you want we'll be happy to have you."

Before he could think of some other way to express his gratitude, Adrien felt his arm being tugged sharply, and soon, he was being dragged up the stairs to Marinette's room.

When he entered, he felt the familiar warmth that flowed through her house. The first time he had been here was not this comfortable. He could tell that Marinette hadn't been entirely comfortable about having him over, and had probably only invited him because there was a competition that called for the need. This time, she'd done it out of her own free will and had even called him a friend.

Marinette gestured to a chair at her desk for him to sit, taking his bag off his shoulder for him before he had a chance to do it himself.

"Thanks again Marinette, really. I definitely owe you now," he said.

"Will you stop saying thanks? You sound like a broken tape recorder," she said, laughing.

Mock pouting, he sat onto her chair, drawing it up to her table. His eyes landed on her sketchbook, open to a random page. He hadn't meant to keep looking at it, wanting to let her have privacy over her designs, but the drawing on the page was beautiful. It showed a long, flowing dress that ended in a wave of cloth. She had colored in the details, and the most part of the dress was cream colored, but towards the bottom, it turned into yellow, orange and red. It was like fire. As though the person who wore the dress may appear simple, but was filled with passion.

Noticing him looking at the dress, Marinette walked over from the closet where she had stashed Tikki.

"Is it decent? I was planning to make that for Alya as a gift."

Adrien looked up at her, a look of wonder on his face.

"It's amazing! It's perfect for Alya!"

It was true. It did suit Alya. But Adrien couldn't help but think that it kind of suited Marinette too. He knew she was talented, but she never failed to surprise him with her inner strength.

Eyes widening at Adrien's response, Marinette hurriedly replied, her words colliding with each other. "Really? I wasn't sure if it was the right gift, I mean what if Alya prefers something more standard like a phone case or some - "

She was cut off when Adrien suddenly took her wrist for a second, before letting it go.

"Don't worry about it. It's perfect."

Giving him a small smile, Marinette turned to some blank paper that was strewn across her desk.

"Ok let's get to work. Even if my present isn't good enough the party has to be awesome." She moved some of the papers towards herself and Adrien and began writing the header 'Alya's Party' on top of one.

"Do you already have any ideas?" Adrien asked.

He watched as Marinette's face broke into a wide grin.

"Actually, I may have just the thing."

As she bent down over her paper to scribble something, Adrien wondered how much he had missed by not being closer to her. He tried not to think about it. What mattered that he was here now and he should treasure every moment they had. _As friends,_ he reminded himself.

* * *

It seemed that Marinette was actually overflowing ideas, and their planning went remarkably well. After lunch Adrien and Marinette found themselves wondering around some shops outside, Marinette needing some materials for making Alya's dress and Adrien having to buy her a present. Pretty soon, they bought the fabrics, but Adrien still had a gift to buy.

Spotting something, Marinette stopped in her tracks to laugh. As Adrien turned to her, she pointed at a store. The whole shop seemed dedicated to Ladybug and Cat Noir, and there were dozens of t-shirts, sweaters, and even pajamas designed after them. The funny thing though, was the vast number of banners around the shop that bore blown up images of the two heroes with slogans like ' _Cat-_ ch me while you can - limited edition Cat Noir suits'.

Marinette, however, was laughing in particular at a Cat Noir t-shirt with the words 'I'll be with you all the time my lady'. Adrien saw the shirt too, and laughed along with Marinette, wondering whether he had become some kind of public figure of incorrigible flirting. Before long, both of them were deep inside the shop, poring over the vast number of designs, both blissfully unaware that the person next to them was enjoying their face being plastered on clothing just as much as they were.

"I actually think I'll get this," Marinette said, picking up a green Cat Noir sweater with the words 'I'm feline paw-some' with a print of a smirking Cat Noir.

Unknown to Marinette, Adrien's heart swelled while watching her gently drape the sweater on her arm.

"Hmm maybe I'll pick this up," Adrien said, with a black Ladybug t-shirt with red spots, an inversion of her usual colour scheme. Printed at the back was a cartoon Ladybug with the words 'Ladybug's got your back'.

For a second, Marinette and Adrien locked eyes, both smiling ridiculously, before Marinette shook her head and made for the cashier. After having a small war where both of them tried to pay for the other, they ended up paying solely for their own purchases and headed out.

"So what so you think Alya would like?" Adrien asked.

Marinette looked at him with a thoughtful expression. His ears were still a little pink from a minute ago, when he had tried to wrestle Marinette away from the cashier, and they were wrapped around each other but had suddenly become so aware of their proximity that they had quickly pulled apart and paid quietly.

"She's a Ladybug fan right?" Adrien continued, and causing Marinette to look away and blush. If she hadn't done that, she may have noticed Adrien's ears turning just a little pinker.

"She is, but she already has literally everything Ladybug themed. I'm not sure there's anything left to get her."

Adrien chuckled, mentally reminding himself not to buy more Ladybug stuff.

"Okay then how about something to help her with her blog, like an attachable camera lens for her phone?"

Marinette blinked at Adrien. She realized that she shouldn't have been surprised that Adrien was thoughtful. Since they had started sitting together, he hardly ever talked about what interested him, but was always perceptive about what the other person liked talking about. She _was_ actually missing out by being so desperately in love with him that they couldn't be friends until now.

"That's actually… a really good gift! I think I know a place around here that sells them."

Somehow or the other, now that she was not clouded by her crush on him, being around Adrien seemed easy and comfortable, and she noticed that he hadn't minded when she called him her friend, so maybe there was a chance that they could grow into their friendship.

Unfortunately, their time was cut short when they sighted several flying tennis balls, indicating another akuma attack.

After making sure that Adrien was heading home and agreeing to meet him again tomorrow, Marinette found a quiet alley to transform, and swung herself into the melee.


End file.
